People aren't always as they seem
by doc boy
Summary: A rewrite of the original series and is based on it's original script. Ben and Gwen are two normal ten year old kids who learn in the same class but seem to dislike each other. Only time and age will tell if they will learn to get along with each other
1. Chapter 1 and then there was ten

People aren't always as they seem

I do not own Ben 10 or the Wizard of Oz or any other characters and/or plot lines that are and might be mentioned in this story

Chapter 1 and there was 10

A young boy at the age of ten was on his first day of 4th grade at school. His name was Ben Tennyson. He was a boy with green eyes and messy brown hair and was a little short for his age. Just like any other ten year old boy Ben hated school. Unfortunately for him and any other kid his age, he didn't have a choice. So on the morning of September 1st he and his peers walk through the school doors and each went to his own class. When Ben reached his own he sat down in a chair around the middle and looked around him. He saw a young red haired girl sit next to him. She sat there quietly and looked at the white board

"Hey new girl what's your name?" he asked her

The red haired girl turned to look at him and said

"First of all my name is not 'new girl'…" she began

"So what IS your name?" Ben cut er off

"I was getting to that" she said with an annoyed tone and let out a frustrated sigh

"My name is Gwen. Gwen Fox. What's your name?"

"My name is Ben Tennyson. More commonly known as Ben the awesome!" said Ben and tried to buff himself up without much success

"Jerk…" muttered Gwen

"Hey it's your loss doofus" said Ben

"It's your loss dweeb. A loss of brains and quite a bit of manners if I may add"

Ben opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. He wished he could come up with a snappy come back but was drawing a blank. Before he could give it much thought the teacher came in

"Good morning class my name Tracy Pollen and I'll be your teacher for this term" she said. Most people would be intimidated by this kind of sentence, which sounded like a sentence of authority even though it is kind of a routine. But this teacher didn't seem very intimidating. She actually seemed warm and friendly. A relief for some kids and an easy way to make trouble for others depending on the student and how the teacher dealt with these kinds of thngs because she was new in the school so no one had any experience with her.

"Before we begin today I would like to know what your names are" said the teacher and one by one the kids said their names

"Jack Dawson" said a young blond kid

"Lois Lane" said a young black haired girl

"Peter Parker" said a brown haired boy

"Jenifer Cohen" said a young brown haired girl.

"Helen Garland" said another

"Helen Garland" repeated the teacher, pondering upon the girl's name

"I hope you don't mind me asking but would be related to Judy Garland by any chance?"

"Yes she was my grandmother. She died at an early age" said Helen with a sad look on her face

"yes I heard. I'm sorry if you found the question offensive"

"It's okay. I get that a lot"

"Why, who's Judy Garland?" asked the boy known as Peter Parker

Before Helen or the teacher could answer Gwen said

"She was an old actress from the forties and thirties. She's best known for playing the role of Dorothy from the original Wizard of Oz movie that came out at 1939" once Gwen finished the sentence there was an enormous hush in the class as if everyone thought Gwen had said something terribly rude. She blushed at the awkwardness of it. Everyone really went silent because they were impressed by Gwen knowledge especially Helen and the teacher. Ben rolled his eyes in annoyance to her show of knowledge but no one noticed

"_Show off…"_ he thought

"How do know that?" asked the teacher with an amazed tone

"My mother told me. She is a big fan of classic movies" said Gwen

"Oh what a coincidence, I'm a fan of classic movies myself" said the teacher

"What's your name?"

"Gwen Tennyson" said Gwen

"Pleasure" said Helen

"Same here" said Gwen

"Excuse me can I ask a question?" Lois raised her hand. She seemed a little nervous about what she was gonna ask

"Certainly Lois"

"I really don't mean to sound insensitive and I'm really sorry if you find offensive but how did your grandmother die?" she asked Helen

"She died from a sleeping pill over dose in 1969. She we was 47 years old" replied Helen

"Oh no I'm so sorry" said Lois and put her hand on her chest

"It's okay" said Helen

"Sorry to break up the chit chat but we need to get back to business" said the teacher. A few 'sorrys" were heard here and there and the students continued saying their names

"Clark Kent" said a young black haired boy

"Seth Green" said another

"Ben Tennyson" said Ben and when the last student stated his name the teacher said

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now, I will be teaching you all of this year's subjects which include math, English, spelling, science, history…"

Ben groaned softly at that word. History was his most hatted subject. Luckily for him, no one heard his groan

"And this year you will be having another subject on your schedule" said the teacher

'The students that weren't listening until now raised their heads and listened

"This year and in the next few that will follow you will have one lesson every Friday when we discuss the passing week, talk about what bugged you and what you think needs to be fixed and about what you liked and think should be kept, we will try to solve fights if necessary and so on. The lesson will be called discussions class" everyone seemed to be interested in this except for Ben

"_That is so lame. What are we little kids?"_ thought Ben. He wanted to protest but he knew better than to get into a fight with his new teacher on the first day of school

"Now in the half hour that remains we will go over some math problems to refresh your memory from last year. So please take out your books and open at page six" said the teacher and everyone obeyed…

At three o'clock that day Ben got off the school bus and waked into the house with a huff. He was still annoyed with that 'know it all' girl Gwen. She gave a lot of correct answers to the questions the teachers gave. It's as if she enjoys school. How could that be possible? Ben couldn't understand it. School is supposed to be the most hated place in the world for every student his age. He never was very good at school but even though he didn't have the self-discipline for it he wanted to try harder this year but it's gonna be very hard and humiliating to try to succeed under her already big and successful shadow which he found to be threatening and intimating…

"Hey Ben how was school?" Asked his mother who was washing a few plates in the kitchen

"Lousy. There's this new girl in my class and she's a big know it all. How am I supposed to try and succeed with this annoying girl in my way?"

"Come on now Ben, don't say. Give the girl a chance. You might like her" said his mother Sandra and put two plates of lunch for Ben and herself and they both sat at the table. Ben's dad won't be joining them because he is still at work

"She's not giving ME a chance. When I saw her all I said was 'hey new girl what's your name?' and she starts giving me a hard time about calling her 'new girl' which is not her name. I interrupted her and asked what real name is which seemed to get her even more annoyed"

"Interrupting her might have not been the most polite to do" replied Sandra

"But why did she react like that?" asked Ben

"Because you annoyed her; she has good reason to" said his mother

"Fine so she's annoyed, what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Apologize to her. it's as simple as that"

"I don't want to apologize to her, I don't like her and she probably doesn't like me"

"If you apologize to her I think she would do the same" said his mother

"I don't want to apologize because I don't want to have anything to do with her. The thing she's sitting next to me in class, I'll see if I can move" said Ben

Sandra simply sighed and shook her head and rested it in her hand. After a few seconds she said

"Fine it's your call. I was just trying to help"

"Thanks but I'm fine" said Ben and got up from his seat and put his dirty plate in the sink once he finished his lunch and went upstairs to watch some TV and maybe play some video games to calm himself down, not knowing that Gwen had the same conversation with her own mother…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty interesting huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

Note: This story is dedicated to the memory of Judy Garland


	2. Chapter 2 breakable feelings

Chapter 2 breakable feelings

Ben was about to start his second day of 4th grade. He walked into his classroom only to find the red haired girl in her usual place and remembered he wanted to move. He will have to talk to the teacher during reassess. He sat down in his seat and Gwen ignored him. For some odd reason this annoyed him as if he wanted her attention even though he didn't like her. He noticed she was wearing a different shirt today

"Hey Gwen I like your shirt" he said

"Really?" she asked with slight hope in her voice even though she didn't know why

"No actually I think it makes you look like a dork" said Ben and burst out in laughter and Gwen turned slightly pink because of the embarrassment. She soon regained her pride, raised her hand and slapped him in the face which made him stop at once

"What was that for?" he asked with an annoyed tone

"Figure it out knuckle head" retorted Gwen

"For what? For saying a joke?" he asked

Gwen got up from her seat and was towering above him

"No! It's for being a jerk!" she yelled and poked his chest with her finger

"If you keep making fun of me I'm gonna kick your butt!" she yelled

Ben being the obnoxious boy of which he is wasn't going to tolerate this kind of threat especially from a girl who he could easily defeat

"Oh yeah? Give it your best shot red!" he yelled and Gwen's facial expression turned furious and she got into a battle position and punched him in the face so hard. He was caught off guard and fell backwards, over his chair and onto the floor. In a split second Gwen's facial expression went from angry to concerned because she was afraid she over did it. She wanted to apologize but before she could even lower her hand the teacher came and saw Ben on the floor and Gwen's incriminating fist in between them

"Good heavens! What happened here?" she yelled

"Gwen punched me I the face. That's what happened" said Ben who was getting up and used his table for support

"You started it!" yelled Gwen

"Hey I only played a joke on you" protested Ben

"But even though I warned you to stop, you provoked me into a fight. You asked for it" said Gwen and said the last sentence in a justifying tone

"Alright that's enough!" yelled the teacher taking control of things

"You two come with me too the principal's office" she said to Ben and Gwen

"While the rest of you sit here quietly until I get back she said to the rest of the class and signaled Ben and Gwen to follow her. Given the fact that Gwen was the one he threw the first punch and was the only one who used physical violence she was given two hours of detention after school while Ben had to help the school janitor for an hour after school ended. Before being punished Gwen wanted to apologize for over beating Ben but was now too infuriated to do it and Ben did want to apologize but didn't have the heart to do it and thought Gwen wouldn't accept it anyway.

During lunch break Ben went to the teacher's room and asked the teacher if he can move to a different part of the class. The teacher said she'd look into it but suggested that Ben would try to make up with Gwen in the meantime

"I want to apologize but I don't think she will accept it. Besides I don't like her and she doesn't like me"

"Because you keep annoying her" said the teacher

"I'm not annoying her. I'm just playing a practical joke on her"

"Ben, try to understand. I think she was insulted by the things you told her. According to what you told us at the principal's office she has every right to be upset"

Ben sighed sadly since he just realized what he's done

"And I'll tell you a little secret" said the teacher and lowered her head towards him

"Girls are sensitive about the way they look" she said to him a little more softly then the previous sentence.

Ben just sighed again and seemed sad

"Try. Maybe she'll forgive you this time. But you have to stop picking on her. Otherwise your apology isn't worth much. I know you seem to like to annoy people but you have to stop it. Otherwise you could end up a lonely person and I'd hate to see that happen to you"

Ben raised his head and looked at her when he heard the last sentence

"Think about it. You never know how she could react; you might be surprised" said the teacher and went back to the teacher's room

Ben sighed and went back to his class. Usually Ben has a big appetite but now his appetite was flat as if somebody put a two ton anvil in his stomach, pulling it down and preventing to it from functioning. When he got there he saw no one was there so he sat down in his seat and put his elbows on the table and rested his face in his hands. After a few moments he heard someone say

"What's the matter Ben?"

Ben lifted his face from his hands and saw Lois standing next to him

"Hi Lois" he said softly

"Are you alright?" she asked him and sat on a chair to his left

"I'm okay I'm just thinking"

"You want to tell me about what? You seem pretty sad about it"

Normally Ben wouldn't talk about his problems especially not with girls. But at this point he felt he had to talk to someone about his trouble even if it was a girl

"I was just thinking about what happened with Gwen today" he said

"Yeah you did kinda overdo it today. Sorry to break to you"

"Yeah I know. The thing is I really regret it now because I got her into trouble and she seemed very upset after she got the detention. I want to apologize but I don't if she will even accept it and I will just make a fool of myself"

"To tell you truth I think she wants you to apologize" said Lois

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's plain logic. If a person is hurt by someone he would him to apologize. Whether or not she would accept it is up to her. Maybe she won't accept it right away but maybe she'll soften up eventually. Even if she doesn't, if she'll see that you mean it she'll realize that you're not as mean as she thought. I don't why you like to pick on people but you look like a person who has a warm heart and can be nice sometimes"

"Thanks Lois" said Ben who seemed a little cheered up by this compliment and advice

"You're welcome"

After a few seconds Ben said

"I'm gonna go find Gwen and apologize" and got up

"Okay. Good luck" said Lois

"Thanks" said Ben. Given the act that it was still lunch break ben decided to look for her in the cafeteria first. When he saw she wasn't there he went to the playground and saw her sitting on a bench in the corner and was hugging her legs" ben walked towards her and was surprised to see she crying. This made him feel so much worse it felt an invisible hand was grabbing his heart and squashing it. He sat down next to her

"Leave me alone Ben" she said and sniffed

"Look Gwen…" he began

"Leave me alone I said!" she said a little louder and in an annoyed tone and faced him. Her eyes were red with tears and were swollen.

"Gwen I'm not here to pick on you" Ben tried again

"Very funny Ben but I don't believe you. You are a jerk and I know you're here to pick on me again!"

"Gwen I'm here to apologize!" said Ben losing his patience

Gwen sniffed loudly and whipped her nose with her sleeve

"Yeah well your apology is denied. Now get out of here" said Gwen and pushed him off the bench and he fell to the floor. He got up and looked at her in surprise when he noticed it she started crying again and buried her face in her hands. Ben sighed softly and sadly and walked back into the school building only to hear the bell ring which signaled the end of reassess. Ben and Gwen didn't say anything to each other until the end of the day and looked very sad. The teacher saw this and realized something must have happened. She decided not to interfere and not to move Ben to a different place at this time. As long they don't start fighting again he will stay where he is. She hopes they will be able to solve it themselves…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	3. Chapter 3 feelings are complex

Chapter 3 feelings are complex

It's hard for Ben to believe it's been only two days in school and so much has happened: he got on a bad start with this new girl in his class, got her and him punished because of a fight and only made things worse when tried to apologize to her. The first lesson has ended. All the kids went out for recess except for him and Gwen. He looked at the chair in front of the one to his right where Gwen sat. An eerie and awkward silence fell on them. It was so intense you could almost breathe it. Ben wanted to try to apologize again but was afraid she would snap at him again. Just when the silence was getting unbearable and ben was about to get up and leave Gwen spoke up

"You know uh…" she began

Ben sat down again to listen

"My parents heard about what happened yesterday and about the detention I got"

She paused for a moment before continuing

"Normally I'm an obedient girl who doesn't get into trouble and takes her learning seriously. They were surprised to hear what happened. They had me grounded for the rest of the day and without access to my laptop on which I like to do research about certain things. And I don't have any interesting books in my room so I spent the rest of the day walking around my room and laid in bed and stared at the ceiling all day. Do you have any idea how upsetting and boring that is?"

"A lot?" Ben asked

"Yeah" she answered and ben lowered his head n guilt and felt even worse about what he did

"But after while I realized something" said Gwen and Ben looked up to listen

"I realized my response was exaggerated when you made fun of me. I'm not one to use physical violence no matter how angry I am even though what said was wrong"

"Look Gwen I…" began Ben but was cut off by Gwen who continued talking

"The thing is I'm kinda sensitive with the way I look. I know it sounds stupid but that's the way it is. The shirt I was wearing yesterday was new and I really liked it. I was afraid everyone thinks I'm a dork but wasn't telling me…" she was in tears now. Ben couldn't see a girl cry especially not her with all the damage he caused. He had to stop it but properly. He got up from his chair and sat in the one in front of him so Gwen was by his right

"You know…" he said softly

"That shirt didn't really make you look like a dork. I was just saying that to make fun of you. It actually makes you look cute" said Ben and his cheeks turned red. It was the first time he said this to a girl

Gwen sniffed and whipped her nose with her sleeve

She looked at him and asked

"Really?" she asked with a hopeful tone

Ben nodded and said sincerely

"Yes"

"How can I know you're not lying?" asked Gwen

"Because I realized I care about you" said Ben in the most honesty he ever used in his whole life. Every part and cell of his body meant it. Including his heart

Gwen just smiled and embraced him into a hug which caught Ben off guard

"That's so sweet of you Ben. Thank you" Ben returned the hug and they both closed their eyes and enjoyed each other's embrace. During the hug the teacher passed by the open class on the way to talk to someone in one of the others and stopped to see them hugging each other. She smiled at the heart warming sight

"_Finally…"_ she thought and continued walking to her destination.

While Ben and Gwen were still hugging, Gwen said

"I forgive you by the way. For what happened yesterday"

"I'm glad"

"You know I realized I care about you too" said Gwen

"I'm happy to hear it" ben said and they both smiled due to his remark. Gwen moved her hands from Ben's upper back to his neck and buried her face in his shoulder

"So… friends?" she asked and opened her eyes to look at him

"Yeah" said Ben

"Friends" they both smiled again due to his remark and continued hugging each other until the bell rang. They separated from the hug and looked each in the eyes and smiled. Ben got up from his seat and returned to his own before someone came in and realized something happened. He and Gwen felt their cheeks were blushing and hoped no one would notice and make the connection that something happened between them. Thankfully no one noticed and the lesson began but ben couldn't listen. He was too busy thinking about what happened between him and Gwen now. He was glad that he made up with her and was even gladder that he and her ended up being friends. Everything was possible from here on…

It's hard to believe it's been two weeks since the school year started. The class and en and Gwen's parents had already found out they became friends but don't know how it happened because they refused to tell. The two became closer every day. They spent most of their time during recess talking to each other. Ben never knew girls are so interesting. They're not as bad as he thought. Gwen was thinking the same about him

"So after he ate the whole pie of pizza, He let out this huge burp that lasted like ten seconds and said sorry for the convenience" and he and Gwen rolled up in laughter

"Oh yeah... that was funny" said Gwen

"Thanks" said Ben and took another bite from his sandwich. He and Gwen got into a habit of eating in the school yard rather than the noisy cafeteria. They had more quite a and privacy out here

"You know I don't understand why we have to learn history; it's boring" Ben said

"I kinda like history. It's interesting. It tells us what our ancestors did many years ago"

"But still. It's so boring I would rather do this the whole lesson instead" Ben put his finger on his lips and ran it through them up and on

"bbbbbb…" he went and Gwen laughed hard at his joke

"Imagine we do a contest of that in the class. Imagine the teacher doing that in front of everyone too" Ben said and they both laughed at his joke. After a few minutes the bell rang and they went back to the class. When the teacher came they were in for a surprise.

"As you may or may not know the school annual play is gonna be taking place in the school yard next month and our class will be the one acting it. It was decided that this year's play will be snow white and the seven dwarfs"

There was chatter among the students because of what they just heard but thee teacher silenced them

"Now for the sake of the adventure and to avoid fighting over the rolls, I've decided to do a raffle instead" said the teacher and took a big hat from under the table and put it on top of it

"In this hat there are pieces of paper that have the name of the role and the actor on it. Please note that some of these notes involve other jobs such as behind the scenes. I will put my hand in the hat and read what the note says so that everyone will know what he does. And so the teacher started to take out notes from the hat

"Lois Lane: the evil step mother" Lois seemed disappointed that she will be the villain but didn't protest

"Jack Dawson: the castle guard" jack seemed happy he will do the cool part

Slowly the roles were running out and the roll of snow white and the prince were not yet given and neither were Ben and Gwen's and this made them nervous. When it was only the two off them and those roles that weren't mentioned they knew their fear had come true.

"Ben Tennyson: the prince"

"Gwen Fox: snow white"

Both Ben and Gwen were speechless and their jaw dropped. They started each other with shock

"Awesome! You two get to kiss each other" said Lois

Ben and Gwen had indeed forgotten about that part

"I'm not kissing him/her!" they said both pointing at each other and were blushing hard. Everyone laughed at this

"Mrs. Pollen is there a chance to switch? I can't do this!" said Ben

"Sorry Ben I can't change the rolls. Besides it could be a bonding experience for you two" the class laughed again and Ben and Gwen both looked at each other and seemed very nervous and their faces were unusually red. They realized they didn't have a choice and both said reluctantly agreed

"Good. Now like I said the play is gonna be next month so were gonna be rehearsing three hours a day every day so that we will be ready in time"

Ben and Gwen were very nervous about having to do this and about having to kiss each other… sure they like each other but weren't sure if they were ready to have their first kiss. Unfortunately for them they didn't have a choice… they just had to their bests and hope it ends fast…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4 the kiss that changed

Chapter 4 the kiss that changed

Over the past few weeks, the class has been rehearsing for the annual play and was very excited. Ben and Gwen on the other hand were more nervous than excited. They thought maybe they could fake the kiss in the play but were afraid somebody would notice and didn't want to rip people off, so they didn't have a choice but to actually do it. Due to the fact that they were so embarrassed having to do it they agreed that while rehearsing they will almost kiss but save the actual one for the play. As the days and weeks went by the tension grew. They wished the date of play would already come so they could get it over with.

Finally the big day has indeed arrived. It was eight PM and the school parking lot was being filled with cars of parents coming to see their kids act on stage. Everyone was excited and looking forward towards playing their role. Everyone except for two people: Ben and Gwen. The two used to be enemies when they first met but found a way to be become friends. They were supposed to play the main roles of the play which were of course snow white and the prince. Both were very nervous about their roles and that they had to kiss. But unfortunately they didn't have a choice but to do it. As the parents sat down in their seats and the play began their levels of nervousness built up. Before long it was Ben and Gwen's turn to go on the stage for their first act.

Snow white was sitting at the well singing when the prince arrived and accidently startled her and she ran off

"Wait!" Ben called out after her but she didn't stop or come back. The prince stood there for a few minutes. Then put his hat on and got off the stage. While in the behind the scenes zone Ben told Gwen

"Good job out there"

"Thanks, you too" said Gwen and her cheeks turned slightly pink and so did his. As the story progressed they became more and more nervous. When Gwen took a bite of the fake poisoned apple and fell to the ground, pretending to be dead she and Ben knew it was almost time for them to kiss and were more nervous than ever about it. Soon enough the scene has arrived. Ben was standing in the behind the scenes zone was so petrified he was rooted to his spot. Given to the fact that he didn't practice the kissing part it seriously dawned on him he never kissed a girl before, especially not one that was his friend and that made him even more nervous. Given the fact he had a job to do and the show had to go on, he sacredly and painfully uprooted himself from where he was standing and walked up to the stage and saw her in a glass coffin and was 'sleeping' peacefully. He approached her and got ready for what feared of doing for a whole month: kissing Gwen. He felt his cheeks turning red already and saw the same thing happen to Gwen; he closed his eyes bracing himself for the worst and slowly but surely brought his face closer and closer to Gwen's until their lips finally met. Instinctively they opened their eyes in shock and started into one another's emerald green eyes. At that moment the pressure that Ben and Gwen felt has been released like through a hot air pressure valve and they just enjoyed the kiss and deepened into it more than the role should provide. At that moment they know they weren't just friends and the fact that they were kissing each other as friends didn't matter; they knew they weren't just classmates; they now knew that they became young lovers and that they were meant for each other and that the kiss made them realize that it's as if the story of snow white was about them. Given the fact that their hands were obscured by the walls of the coffin and the audience couldn't see them it was safe for Gwen to move her hand and put it into Ben's. He understood what she wanted to do and held it. It was like a wordless way of telling each other they were now a couple and they were very happy about it. Sadly for them they had to separate from the kiss before the audience will start reacting to the unusually long kiss and knew something was up. So Ben straightened his back and Gwen rose up and all the dwarfs cheered. And so it was that minutes later everyone was on stage taking their final bow and that was the end of play which was followed by a round of applause. Every kid ran to his parent to give them a hug and they told them how proud they were of their sons and daughters. The same thing happened with Ben and Gwen's parents which happened to be standing next to each other. Before they left the parents introduced each other and Ben said to his new girlfriend

"So I'll see you tomorrow in class" he smiled and she smiled back and said

"I'll be there" they both smiled again and each went home with their parents. Ben wanted to give Gwen a hug but didn't want to do it in front of their parents because he doesn't want them to think that something was up. Not yet at least and he had a feeling that Gwen was thinking the same thing.

The next morning he came into his class and was happy to see Gwen was already there and was sitting alone in her seat and looked at the white board. No one else was there yet

"Morning Gwen" he said. She turned around to look at him and smiled

"Hi Ben" she said happily

"How are you doing?" asked Ben

"I'm okay how about you?"

"I'm alright. I want to give you something I couldn't give you last night" he said

"What's that?" asked Gwen even though she had a feeling she knew what he was talking about. He approached her and said

"This" and embraced her into the warm, loving hug he couldn't have given her last night and then kissed her on the lips but this time as her boyfriend and not as an act. The feeling was indescribably pleasant. As if a flame of love that has always unknowingly existed between two people has been lit and awakened and burst with power within their hearts and to the skies to immeasurable heights. It was a perfect feeling of love and compassion they felt for each other. They knew they were meant for each other and couldn't be happier about it. For the meantime they didn't want anyone knowing about it and their relationship and given the fact that people are gonna start coming into the class soon they separated from the hug with disappointment but with the comfort and condolences that they will be able to share many more hugs and much more in their future and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
